


would you rescue me 3

by huaaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 黑化/囚禁/原著向/ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: would you rescue me 第三章。前文在lof：http://shenchanghuaaa.lofter.com/post/1f330082_1c5da12f1ooc小虫，食用愉快。





	would you rescue me 3

　　“I miss all the times we had（我怀念那美好的过去）  
　　Can't forget what you can't get back（忘不掉那逝去的曾经）  
　　And you can't find it in another（那份回忆 无可代替）  
　　Man, time, it ain't your lover（而那些时光 不会像我那样爱你） ”

　　——One Republic 《rescue me》  
chapter3.

　　听到门锁“叮”地一声打开了，tony猛然回头，正瞧见青年维持着推门的动作，头发遮住右眼，嘴唇青白。

　　“Mr.stark，你看见了。”

　　是个陈述句。tony心想，放下了手中的相片，承认道：“对。我看见了。”

　　peter反手合上门，小指勾着悄悄按上了紧急锁系统。提示音轻轻响了一声，然后AI开腔：

　　“尊敬的复仇者peter parker，您已开启紧急锁系统，非本人即无法进出此房间，屋内一切智能设备将在五秒钟后切断，五，四，三……”

　　tony挑起眉毛，慢慢从椅子上站了起来。

　　peter仿佛不能承受对方视线的灼热似的低下眼，空气登时陷入了一片焦灼。灯灭了，窗户的透明度调成了0％，屋内漆黑一片，只能听见对方轻轻的呼吸声。

　　“也许我们可以聊聊，peter，”tony摩挲着光洁的下巴，听声音是坐到了床上，“你放松些，我没有审问你的意思，kid。”

　　“I'm not your kid.”peter忽然开口，声音压得很低沉，像背了一块大石头，“sir，我……”

　　“well我以为你挺信任我，”tony试探道，“有的事儿可能……我现在也不想逼问，但你目前的状态可能有些问题。有时候发泄出来可能会好些？我挺想帮你一把。”

　　peter忽然抬起眼睛看他，亮晶晶的，tony索性直视了过去：“我一直将你当做我的亲儿子。”

　　他说谎了。

　　tony能听见自己骤然加快的心跳，他逼迫视线继续盯着对方的眼眸，勉力压下心头那抹违和的几不可察的情爱意味。

　　他不能否认自己的内心，或许——他干了件错误的事儿，他好像很早以前对这个孩子的注意力比“一个父亲对儿子的关爱”要多了那么一点儿。

　　“是吗？”peter的脚步由远及近，最后停在tony的身前。他弯下腰，轻浅的呼吸几乎要洒在神明的鼻尖，“只是将我当做您的孩子？”

　　tony心底一紧，他不敢保证这个敏感多疑又诡异莫测的孩子看出了什么。

　　“那我怎么办呢。”peter半跪下来，手轻轻贴上对方的脸，拇指蹭着tony的唇角，“sir，你知道为什么我要洗衣服吗？”

　　tony下意识向后躲了躲，结果这个动作好像激怒了青年。peter手上的力气骤然加重，整个人欺身上去，膝盖顶进了tony的双腿之间，侵略性十足，“先生，”他的语气挺轻快，又好像掺杂着一些熟悉的少年人的委屈与天真，“我是不是让你讨厌我了？”

　　tony张了张嘴，还没说话，凉薄的唇瓣便贴了上来。舌头强行顶进了齿关舔舐着敏感上颚，呼吸急促又粗重。tony浑身都僵了，大脑一片空白，手被对方攥得几乎要裂开，只能含糊着发出呜呜声。

　　“sir，”peter退了出来，狠狠喘了口气，心底暴虐的野兽破笼而出，“我喜欢你喜欢到疯掉，昨晚我对着你自慰，把我的精液射到你衣服上去了，”说完这些话他反而松了口气，自白的快感一波波袭上脑门，“这就是真相，我原本就是这个样子，您可以尽情打骂我，但现在，”他掐住tony的肩膀，一口咬了上去，听到对方吃痛的喘气才舔了舔泛着血腥味的皮肤，“既然您发现了，那我只好进行planB。”

　　“什么……”tony茫然地开腔，第一次不知道该说什么才合适，“你昨天……”

　　随后他后脑一痛，眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

　　

　　痛苦夹杂着陌生的快意，男性灼热的喘息，身体最深处被侵犯进去鞭笞调教，最后在黑暗中猛然醒来。

　　tony艰难地睁开眼，全身都是疼的，酸胀和痛楚将他强行从迷幻性药物中拉了出来。他双眼放空了好一会儿，虚弱的身体和神经才慢慢开始运作。

　　这是哪儿？

　　一个看上去没有任何智能科技的几十年前的地下室。他扭了扭脖子，后颈好像有个撕裂伤，登时又有温热的血因为他的动作而沁出来。双腿之间疼得他几乎要叫出来，从未有人到访过的地方刺痛无比，里面甚至还灌着什么灼烫的液体，腰部像是要被折断似的。

　　他被人性侵了。

　　门“吱呀”一声开了，tony下意识爬起来，这才发现双手用一根长长的锁链拷在床头，随着动作发出叮叮当当的响声。男人走了进来，戴着个黑金色的面具，身形修长挺拔，上身未着片褛，嘶哑着嗓子开腔道：“醒了？”

　　tony看着他不说话。

　　男人的喉结上下动了动，反手关上门，随后走近床上的人，开始脱裤子。腰带上的金属扣发出脆响，硬挺的性器包裹在内裤里。他把自己的东西掏出来，青筋怒张，颜色却没那么深，大抵是使用次数不多的缘故。

　　“先操屁股还是先操嘴？”他抓着tony的脚踝，看着对方因为虚弱而不得不躺平任他玩弄的动作，心情愉快了很多，“这次给你选择。”

　　tony还是不说话，他闭上双眼，纤长的睫毛像雏鸟颤颤巍巍的羽翅。

　　男人叹了口气，然后将tony的双腿抬起来，手指草草地插进去捅了捅，就将硕大的阴茎一插到底。这次tony有反应了，身体下意识地向上弹了弹，喉咙里滚动着细弱的哀鸣。男人掐住他的腿根磨上敏感点，前一天灌在里面的精液随着抽插的动作流出来，肠壁被摩擦的快意折磨着tony虚弱的神经：“或许我该道个歉，dear，昨晚有点着急，你得体谅我是个新手。今天可以让你爽一爽。”

　　“这简直不像你会说出来的话，kid，”tony被疼痛和陌生的酥麻快感折磨得吐词不清，“你反手关门的动作得……再掩饰一下才好。”

　　男人顿了顿，一把拽下面具，露出白皙俊秀的脸，将自己的东西拔出来，然后再狠狠捅进去，龟头撞上脆弱的身体深处，他舒爽地吸了口气，脸庞扭曲着开口：“也许下一次我会吸取教训，Mr.stark，被我操的感觉还好吗？”

　　他狂风骤雨般地顶弄进去，手磨蹭着tony半硬的性器顶端，将神祗拉下泥潭的感觉刺激又令人上瘾，多年夙愿终于一朝实现。tony心头一团乱麻，身体却诚实地迎合上去，呜咽着任由他的男孩儿用肉棍插入，陷入情欲与快感的深渊。他下意识想推开对方，却因为手上的束缚而徒劳挣扎。冰冻十年的后遗症还未褪去，身体被如此粗暴地侵犯几乎要让他再次昏厥。peter咬上他的唇，力度像是要将他的神明吞吃入腹，眼泪大颗大颗从眼角流出来，表情却又是凶狠凌厉的，他含糊不清地道：“sir，亲亲我，亲亲我……”

　　他就像是一个人格分裂的精神病，前一秒是个绑架犯强奸犯，下一秒又是一只被人遗弃的可怜的小狗。

　　tony的眼前浮上一层生理性的泪水，他狠狠咬着舌尖，逼迫自己不将羞耻的呻吟泄露出来，两眼无神地盯着木质天花板，看着昏黄的油灯晃晃荡荡。他年轻时挺放肆，每天早晨都和不同的女人在一张床上醒来，可从未体验过和男人拥抱着做爱，还是下面那个。这种快感不像插女人一般刺激，而是绵延着爬上脊椎，电流蔓延到四肢百骸中去，再夹杂着无法忍耐的疼痛陷入癫狂。peter不依不饶地吻着他，舌头勾住他的吮吸，二人的鼻息交融着，扯出十年前他那丝无法回避的绮思。

　　tony眯着眼，感觉他快完了。他此刻挺想上论坛发个感情帖，标题就叫“我暗恋的小男孩把我囚禁并强奸了怎么办在线等急”。

　　他胡乱地想着，青年仍然在哭，睫毛全是湿的，活像他才是被插的那个小可怜。“对不起，sir，”他说，下身的动作却更快更狠，“我好喜欢你，看到你在我面前死掉的那一刻我差点陪你一起。”tony的身体高热又紧致，他的神明正如他想象中的一样美味，“可是你看不上我，你的目光永远落在steve那些和你一样强大的人身上，我好难受。”

　　tony不知道该说什么，也没办法再说什么。敏感处被抵上刺激的感觉惹得他再也无法压抑喘息，几乎是求饶似的呻吟出声，心头又复杂又愤怒，被peter噎得难受无比。“kid，”他想并拢双腿，却又被对方拉得更开，“……你不要这样对我，呃啊……”

　peter不说话了，他暂时将阴茎抽出来，裹着粘腻水液的肉棍看起来淫靡无比。接着他打开手铐，将tony翻过身去锁好，再强迫他撅起屁股，从后面插进了更深的地方。tony被这股恐惧的快感逼到流出眼泪，太阳穴一波波地刺痛，脸色潮红得不正常，性爱几乎成了上刑，痛苦开始盖过与喜欢的男孩儿交合的快感。“我爱您，我非常非常爱您。”peter看着男人漂亮的蝴蝶骨和流畅优美的肌肉线条，一捅到底，然后掐着tony的屁股射精，滚烫灼热的精液进入肠道深处，混合着前夜的粘腻精块从后穴涌出来，肠液被抽插的动作搅出白沫，红肿撕裂的穴口还有丝丝血迹。

　　tony脑内最后一根神经“啪”地断了，高负荷的刺激让脆弱的身体立刻开启了自我保护机制。他被peter硬生生插射，然后再次昏厥过去，连一句话都无法说出口。

　　my god.他最后在心里想，接下来我该做什么才好？

 

　　  
　　不知过了多久，他再次被无法忍耐的快感惊醒了。peter将一个前列腺按摩器塞进胀痛的后穴，然后揉硬他的性器，从马眼处插入一个小小的尿道调教仪。

　　peter看见对方有些惧怕的目光，笑了一声，然后按住了控制器。调教仪开始在狭小的尿道处扩张变大，刺痛瞬间席卷了tony的下身。前列腺按摩器也开始了工作，卡在敏感点狠狠碾压过去，前后夹击逼得tony失声惊喘，然后再被一个灼热的吻堵进嘴里。

　　令人羞耻的水声和被绑缚的不安感。

　　tony疼得不顾一切挣扎，手腕被勒出红痕，破了皮，他直抽凉气，终于忍不住骂道：“shit……放开我！你想造反了吗！”

　　“看来先生还没有意识到你的处境，”peter冷淡地开腔，因为灯光昏暗的原因，那张脸大多在阴影之间，表情阴鸷，居高临下道：“这个地方没有任何信息记载，就算被人找到了，外面还有全球顶尖屏蔽技术。我毁掉了我们身上所有的监测器和追踪器，没有人会来救你，sir，”他将手指塞进tony的嘴里搅玩着，好像在说中午吃什么一样平静，“nobody can rescue you ,but would you rescue me ?（没有人会来拯救你，但你可以拯救我吗？）”

　　would you rescue me？

　　这个莫名其妙的问题让tony再也无法骂出下一句，他大脑终于清醒了些，运转起来，对peter目前恐怖的状态开始进行评估和预判。

　　窗外已经是黑夜了，而黑夜仍在继续。

 

　　  
　　ps：安利一下这首歌。one republic新曲《would you rescue me》：

　　But I start to wonder, wonder  
　　如今我不禁开始怀疑  
　　If I'm flipping under, under (Oh, oh)  
　　若我堕入深渊  
　　Would you rescue me?  
　　你会来拯救我吗  
　　Would you get my back?  
　　做我坚强的后盾  
　　Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
　　接受分崩离析的我  
　　Would you rescue me? Huh  
　　你会来拯救我吗  
　　Would you rescue me?  
　　你会来拯救我吗  
　　Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
　　当我独自一人  
　　When I need your love, if I need your help  
　　需要你的爱和帮助  
　　Would you rescue me? Huh  
　　你会来拯救我吗  
　　Would you rescue me?  
　　你会来拯救我吗

　　

　　tbc.


End file.
